Akira chan Ka Ki Ku Ke Ko
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Cada vez que pasaba por cualquier lugar siempre la recibían con esa frase y como era de esperarse estaba cabreada como sonrojada... Tal como se esperaba de Akira Kogami


Hola les habla Yuzu Araki- Nisei

(Insertar tema de Lucky Star)

Este será mi primer fic de Lucky Star, comenzando con un Akira x Minoru

A lo largo de este fic hay un permanente juego de palabras

Básicamente todos los miembros del Staff en Lucky Channel usan un canción llamada "Amenbo no uta", esa canción es la que se usa a menudo para practicar silabas japonesas o para hacer ejercicios vocales, pero ellos cambiaron "Kakinoki kurinoki ka ki ku ke ko" por "Akira-chan kawaii ka ki ku ke ko", es decir, básicamente usan la canción para llamar a Akira "Linda", cosa que por cierto encabrona a la pelirrosa pero no se preocupen está Minoru como siempre mofándose de ella.

He decidido dejar la parte "Ka ki ku ke ko" por el simple hecho de la broma pero pensé que lo podría explicar para que las personas no se confundan, de hecho es igual a las vocales "A, e, i, o, u" del habla castellana.

Que comience este ¡Lucky Chaneru!... Yuzu fuera

Las grabaciones para el programa del Lucky Channel se hicieron un poco tarde, todo idea de cierta persona que ahora en nuestros días tiene como labor encabronar a cierta niña idol que no tenía tales cosas como para definirse así.

Yendo al punto, Kogami Akira iba a su camerino cuando de pronto se topó con nada más y nada menos que con Gotouza sama, parada como una badass sosteniendo su katana de madera y usando su mirada severa como dura y su uniforme blanco de matona de preparatoria, la pelirrosa como la sukeban castaña estaban frente a frente. De hecho cuando se trataba de Gotouza, al parecer el Lucky Channel no estaba por un buen camino y no cumplía con sus expectativas.

Akira estaba boquiabierta cuando la seiyuu de Mikuru, amiga de Haruhi-sama (Divinidad ahora olvidada, muchas gracias Madoka como ustedes, malditos otakus modernos) comenzó a abrir su boca

-Akira-chan…

-…

La seiyuu cerró los ojos y en menos de nada dijo con una voz fría

-Akira-chan es linda… Ka ki ku ke ko

La pelirrosa quedó sin habla mientras no entendía que estaba pasando, pareciera que estaba en un sueño o se la podría fumar de la buena pero en realidad no lo era, Gotouza le había dicho linda usando las vocales japonesas

-¡¿Eh?!- Ahora su cara estaba de WTF pero de manera desconocida un rubor inundaba su rostro- Gotouza-sama, ¿Qué fue eso tan de repente? ¿Qué significa eso?

La seiyuu solo sonrió algo maliciosa y decidió ir ignorando a la pequeña chica como si nada mientras ésta trataba de dar un reclamo por ello, de pronto se topó con una joven peligris alta de una coleta resaltante y de pelo largo, era Kotori la encargada del vestuario

-Akira-sama

-Qué bueno que llegaste Kotori- Su cara ahora de desgano, como la que suele usar muy a menudo cuando se harta en un momento en el programa- Escucha, hace un momento Gotouza-sama…

-Akira-chan es linda, ka ki ku ke ko- La peligris sonrió mientras la pequeña pelirrosa estaba ahora con una cara que no podía salirse de la sorpresa, era como si en algún momento a alguien se le ocurriría algo para burlarse de ella.

La peligris en menos a correr mientras la pequeña no idol decidió intentar exigir una buena explicación pero de pronto algo le jaló su falda, era un pequeño niño de unos tres años, pelinegro y ojos carmines con un martillo tipo chipote chillón entre sus manos, al parecer era parecido a la idol que juró derrotar cuando supo de su repentina fama como school idol.

-Y tú qué niño- Preguntó de muy mala gana mientras el pequeño seguía ahí, mirando con inocencia a la pelirrosa

-Akira, linda, ka ki ku ke ko- En menos de nada el pequeño decidió irse mientras Akira estaba sin habla preguntándose ¿Qué diablos pasaba hoy con todos? Pareciera que le hacían una broma o una especie de burla, sentía como su cabeza iba a explotar como de costumbre se derretía ante tanta ira a lo cual decidió ir a una aguadera a servirse un vaso pero hasta en la aguadera había una nota escrita ahí

"Akira-chan es linda, ka ki ku ke ko"

Eso hizo que la idol comenzara a rechinar de ira a lo cual se echó a correr a los baños para lavarse la cara muchas veces para enfriar su mente, en eso habló con ira y en voz alta

-¡DEMONIOS! ¿Es esta una nueva forma de burlarse de mí? ¿Les hice algo malo a esos bobos? – Se miró en el espejo detenidamente- No, lo dudo, ellos nunca harían eso… A menos de que…- Se llevó una teoría en la boca que le carcomía la mente, salió de los lavamanos con tal de dar con el responsable detrás de los hechos pero se topó con un

-Yare yare daze- La voz como el tono era bastante rudo hasta que dio con la figura de un muchacho joven de unos 20 o 24 años, cabello castaño claro tirando a rubio, ojos azules profundos y vestido de negro, de hecho era Daisuke Ono que por cierto es el seiyuu de Jotaro Kujo de Jojos Bizarre Adventure y compañero de trabajo en el Lucky Channel.

El seiyuu estaba sonriente mientras Akira seguía con su cara de tan poca cosa… Algo le decía que el encuentro con el actor le daría mal presentimiento y en eso el joven le dio un ramo de rosas pero con el mensaje escrito en el envoltorio

"Akira-chan, es linda… Ka ki ku ke ko"

-¡DAISUKE, ¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!- Explotó de ira al estilo anime mientras estaba roja como una manzana- ¡Paren con esta mierda, ya!

La pobre niña salía corriendo con ganas de matar a alguien aunque iría a la cárcel pero quería hacer pagar al bastardo que le jugaba esa puta broma cuando de pronto desde la radio del estudio se escuchaba un anuncio

-"Akira-chan es linda, ka ki ku ke ko"

La mencionada se paró en ese instante al ver la cámara de seguridad a lo cual decidió ir a la estación de radio para dar con una castaña de pelo claro con una cinta de la cabeza junto a otra pero más oscura de ojitos tiernos, eran Ritsu y Yui, dos miembros de la banda que tocaba el intro del Lucky Channel

-Ustedes dos…

-Ah, hola Akira-sama- Eso último lo dijo Ritsu con algo de burla en su tono a lo cual la pequeña idol se lanzó sobre la castaña baterista y aprovechó su baja estatura para hacerle una llave de lucha libre que hacía retorcer de dolor a la victima

-¡No me vengas con eso, maldita cabrona! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!

-Supongo que tienes razón, Kogami-san- Se paró una mujer alta pelinegra de ojos morados claros, con gafas y cabello recogido, era Asuka Tanaka que era uno de los productores nuevos del programa- Esto es un poco exagerado, pero me aseguraré de que todos y cada uno de ellos en este estudio estén en su lugar como corresponde

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó la no idol alzando una ceja mientras la productora junto con las dos músicas hacían una sonrisa cómplice, una vez más el infortunio le sonreía a la pequeña no idol

-No me digas, ¿Tú también lo vas a hacer, Tanaka?

-AKIRA-CHAN ES LINDA, KA KI KU KE KO- Dijeron al unísono mientras la pobre pelirrosa se tapaba fuertemente los oídos y en menos de nada gritó y le aplicó a Tanaka la llave que le hizo a Ritsu, la joven productora se reía levemente ante la amenazante llave como si le pareciera entretenido

-Perdóname Kogami-san, parece que esto es por el bien del programa

-¿Por el bien del programa?- Algo no cuadraba muy bien en la idol a lo cual se fue de mala manera de la estación para irse a su camerino a calmarse un poco pero no contaba que se encontraría con cierta y conocida molestia desde hace un buen tiempo, cada vez que veía a Minoru se sentía alterada después de todo él no le caía para nada bien ni mucho menos para el mismo castaño que no le agradaba la molesta presencia de esa chiquilla malcriada, la pequeña loli rosa no tardó en desenfundar su dedo para señalar al verdadero responsable de semejante broma: Shiraishi Minoru

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Comenzó a reclamar- ¡¿Cómo que esto es por el bien de Lucky Channel?!

-Tsk, no sé de lo que hablas- Decía el joven presentador mientras alzaba los hombros tomando el asunto a tratar con la menor importancia, eso hacía que la joven pelirrosa fuera como una bomba a estallar

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Shiraishi!- Tenía una vena roja en su frentesita, por alguna razón le causaba gracia al castaño que disfrutaba hacer enfadar a la que alguna vez llamó "Akira-sama"

-Incluso si dices esas cosas, sigo sin saber qué te pasa- Una sonrisa pequeña pero maliciosa se dibujaba en el castaño que por cierto se acercaba de manera curiosa como burlona a su compañera de trabajo

\- Bueno, si tuviera que decir algo que sí sé de usted, Akira-sama- Esa última parte la dijo en tono medio en burla cosa que hizo que entre la pequeña pelirrosa como el castaño se miraban con sus rostros amenazantes como si tuvieran las ganas de matarse entre ellos, durante así por un minuto exacto hasta que el joven presentador con su típica sonrisa de ojos cerrados (Al estilo Brock) miró detenidamente a la enfurecida idol

-Sería que la alterada Akira Kogami es también muy linda- Sonrió maliciosamente, la pelirrosa frunció el ceño pero infló las mejillas, tal como se esperaba de una niña insolente como caprichosa

-Oye que te pasa tonta- Se cruzó de brazos reprendiendo la actitud de su compañera- Si alguien te está elogiando, ¿Entonces por qué pones esa cara?

-¡IDIOTA!- Gritó mientras estaba roja como una olla y en menos de nada se echó a correr como un rayo dejando a su compañero solo mientras éste se encogía de hombros, tal como se esperaba de alguien como Akira

(…)

Yui Hirasawa, líder de la banda Houkago Tea Time (Banda de la serie K-ON!) había convocado a todo el staff del programa para decidir que se haría después para al menos hacer reaccionar a la pequeña y sádica Akira, lograron lo primero que era cabrearla y ahora debían hacerla reaccionar sea sonrojada o llorando exageradamente.

-Y ahora, la primera ronda de "¿Qué sucederá cuando constantemente elogiemos a Akira-chan?- Gritó por el micrófono como si fuera un presentador de cualquier programa barato de variedades- ¡Es hora de anunciar los resultados!

En eso Kotori la diseñadora como Daisuke Ono alzaron cada uno un cartel que decían de manera respectiva

"Conseguir que se sonrojara"

"Hacer que gritara avergonzada"

-¡Minami-san y Ono-san acertaron! ¡Diez puntos a cada uno!

-Yui, ¿Lo hice bien?- Exclamó Ritsu la baterista mientras alzaba un cartel que tenía escrito "Conseguir que dijera, ¿Qué está pasando?"

-¡Que bien Ricchan! ¡Diez puntos!- Exclamó la guitarrista castaña cuando de pronto se escuchó un portazo más una de las canciones publicitarias del grupo Estado Islamico mientras una especie de Mini Jihadi John portaba una ametralladora y un cuchillo de caza… Se les había cargado la Jihada a todos y no había alguien que estaba a salvo y más de la ira de una Akira cosplay de Jihadista.

(…)

Yui ahora estaba arrodillada mientras usaba el famoso pijama naranja mientras Akira tenía en su mano el cuchillo de caza, estaba dispuesta a ejecutar a esa basura y luego de ella más cabezas tendrían el placer de rodar hasta la calle, excepto Gotouza-sama que se lavó las manos

-¿Qué diablos hacías con esa bola de miserables?- Su voz era más violenta como fría más de lo usual

-Akira-chan…- La pobre Yui temblaba del miedo- ¿Estabas aquí?

La respuesta fue que la cosplay de Isis chan ponía el cuchillo sobre el cabello de la pobre guitarrista mientras trataba de pulir el metal del arma haciendo que la pobre victima cayera víctima del miedo a ser decapitada

-Somos personas muy famosas, ¿Sabes Akira?- Miró a su posible ejecutora como si sus palabras fueran lo eficiente para poder librarse de la muerte- Tienes que acostumbrarte a ciertas cosas

-¿Esto realmente es por el bien de Lucky Channel?- Su mirada pasó de fulminante a demoniaca mientras la pobre Yui estaba contra las cuerdas, debía buscar un método para salvarse el pellejo

-Ya sé… Eh.. Hagamos esto- En eso salió la productora Tanaka mientras le daba una caja con premios incluido a la idol que se había quitado la máscara del coplay jihadista que no dudó en soltar a la pobre guitarrista la cual se fue hacia sus amigos en polvorosa

-Kogami-san, realmente te esforzaste hoy así que recibes 100 puntos- En menos de nada todos tuvieron que correr por sus vidas y volver a lo que estaban haciendo y como siempre Akira estaba sola y sin entender un carajo de lo que pasaba hasta que unos pasos como una figura conocida hicieron su acto de presencia.

Una vez más la pobre idol estaba roja como un horno mientras Minoru estaba viendo divertido como su pobre compañera laboral la estaba pasando jodidamente mal pero prefirió sentarse en una silla cercana e intentando jugar en su móvil haciendo que la pequeña pelirrosa caminara a pisotones hacia él

-Cielos… Así que, ¿Está bien para ti no huir como marica al igual que todos ellos?

-Eso no es porque no participé en ese plan- Quizás tenía razón teniendo que fue él quien planeó todo eso y se lo hizo saber a unos cuantos interesados

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?- Comenzaba a impacientarse

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Una vez más encaraba de manera seria como divertida a la pequeña pelirrosa- Es obvio que no formaría parte en una broma tonta- Era muy bueno haciendo de Pilato lo que provocó otra detonación de ira de esa niñita tonta

-¡Pero, ¿No te burlaste tú también de mí al llamarme linda?!

-¿Huh?- Alzó la ceja algo divertido como si fuera su manera de admitir ser el autor tanto intelectual como material de ese plan de molestarla- Planeé todo esto porque creo que tú, mi querida Akira-sama realmente te ves muy linda aun cuando te enfadas o cuando lloras como una nena

De pronto la pobre pelirrosa quedó estática como de piedra hasta que de nuevo el rubor carmesí coloreaba todo su rostro, en verdad no se esperaba de alguien ni mucho menos de Minoru, su ex chupamedias y ex sirviente, el tipo a quién más de una ocasión trató como una basura… En verdad la karma no ni nada más ni nada menos que una hija de puta con ella.

La pobre caminó hacia la pared mientras el castaño aprovechó para al menos intentar saber el estado de vergüenza de su compañera la cual se sentó de cuclillas

-¿Eh? ¿No te vas a enojar?- Su tono estaba entre burlesco y algo pícaro- O mejor dicho, ¿Qué pasa con esa respuesta?- Se le prendió el bombillo mientras decía con voz cantarina

-Akira-sama está avergonzada Ta chi tsu te to

La pelirrosa al escuchar otro juego de palabras se paró con tal de matar a ese maldito pero bajó la mirada y tembló un poco, el castaño no dudo en inclinarse mientras la pequeña idol de cabello rosa rodeó sus brazos sobre el cuello de su compañero para luego unir sus labios con los de él.

Si las circunstancias fuesen otras lo hubiera matado a golpes pero era su novio desde hace meses y eso no se podía hacer nada, por alguna razón era agradable pelearse con Minoru pero también era él quién la hacía reaccionar de cualquier manera, sin él su vida como idol sería más agobiante que nunca y hasta aburrida.

Después de ese beso la pobre Akira abrazó a su amado mientras éste se arrodilló para abrazarla y acariciar su cabello en forma de consuelo, se pasó un poco con ella ya que estaba llorando como una niña miedosa pero al menos logró el cometido de conocer otra faceta oculta detrás de la bipolar chica molesta que era, mientras tanto ignoraba que Yui como los demás grababan o captaban el momento para plasmar en sus móviles y quizás compartir en sus redes sociales cuando también querían prender el rumor de que Akira como Minoru eran pareja…

En verdad no esperaba que ese singular par terminara en aquello…


End file.
